


Rückkopplung

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Clary, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Właśnie odkryliśmy, że trzeba będzie przyzwać Wielkiego Demona, by powstrzymać Valentine’a przed doprowadzeniem do rzezi Podziemnych. Niby z czego miałbym być zadowolony?





	Rückkopplung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rückkopplung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110651) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf). 



> „Rückkopplung” to niemieckie słowo, w języku polskim tłumaczone jako „sprzężenie zwrotne”. W prostych słowach termin ten oznacza wzajemne oddziaływanie pomiędzy dwoma układami. Rozróżnia się sprzężenie dodatnie oraz ujemne – tutaj mamy do czynienia z tym pierwszym, kiedy sygnał powraca, wzbogacając wartość referencyjną. Dokładnie to dzieje się w poniższym opowiadaniu: echo emocji Aleca przepływa przez połączenie _parabatai_ i dociera do Jace’a, wpływając na jego nastrój.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Akcja poniższych wydarzeń umiejscowiona jest pomiędzy siódmym a ósmym odcinkiem sezonu 2A, nawiązując do wypowiedzi Jace’a: „Nie. Nie, nie, nie. To nie… to tak nie działa, to… Ja, uch… po prostu potrafię… potrafię wyczuć, że jest szczęśliwszy”. 
> 
> Przyjacielskie przypomnienie: Gdy Clary i Jace zajęci byli uwalnianiem Ithuriela, Alec i Magnus również byli zajęci… sobą :) 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

_– Jace._

Jace natychmiast zatrzymał się w pół kroku, instynktownie skanując okolicę w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia lub jakichkolwiek oznak tego, iż byli śledzeni. Gdy uznał, że teren jest czysty, odwrócił się do Clary.

– Co jest?

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się wnikliwie z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Ty mi powiedz.

Jace spojrzał na nią kompletnie zdezorientowany.

– Co?

Clary potrząsnęła głową.

– Z czego jesteś taki zadowolony?

– _Zadowolony?_

– Tak, zadowolony. – W głosie Fray słychać było wyraźne oskarżenie. – Cały czas się uśmiechasz, a gdy mijaliśmy poprzedni blok, zacząłeś nucić.

– _Nuci_ … Clary, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Właśnie odkryliśmy, że trzeba będzie przyzwać Wielkiego Demona, by powstrzymać Valentine’a przed doprowadzeniem do rzezi Podziemnych. Niby z czego miałbym być zadowolony?

Clary podparła się pod boki, przeszywając go spojrzeniem na wylot.

– _Ty mi powiedz._

Jace jedynie prychnął cicho pod nosem i ruszył dalej. Wciąż mieli do przebycia długą drogę, a powinni jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Instytutem. Zdążyli jednak dojść zaledwie do końca ulicy, kiedy Clary chwyciła go za ramię i zmusiła po raz kolejny do stanięcia z nią twarzą w twarz.

– Jace!

– Co?!

– A teraz gwiżdżesz! Co się z tobą dzieje?!

Jace chciał zaprzeczyć, zasugerować, że Clary chyba straciła rozum, lecz w ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język, gdy dotarła do niego prawda. Dziewczyna miała rację. On _naprawdę_ gwizdał.

– Ja… – zaczął, nie wiedząc, jak wyjaśnić coś, czego sam nie pojmował.

– I uśmiechasz się! _Znowu_.

Jace zamknął oczy, by skupić się i dojść przyczyny swojego dziwnego zachowania. Coś rzeczywiście było na rzeczy i teraz wyraźnie to czuł. Tę nadzwyczajną lekkość oraz euforię… co kompletnie nie miało sensu – napięcie w jego mięśniach było niezaprzeczalne, a wydarzenia tego wieczora wprawiły go co najwyżej w stan podenerwowania.

Chłopak zacisnął mocniej powieki, poszukując uporczywie odpowiedzi, podążając w ślad za ciepłem, które sprawiało, iż serce trzepotało mu w piersi niczym spłoszony ptak. Coraz dalej i dalej… w dół… ku lewemu biodru…

Jace otworzył oczy.

– To nie ja, to Alec.

Clary nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– Alec?

Jace zacisnął zęby, kiedy kolejna fala przyjemnego ciepła przedostała się do jego świadomości poprzez runę, biorąc stopniowo we władanie ciało oraz umysł.

– Tak. Wydaje się… pełen radości.

Sposób, w jaki Clary uniosła brwi, zdradzał jednoznacznie, co o tym wszystkim sądziła.

– Alec. Pełen radości.

W innych okolicznościach Jace zaśmiałby się na to stwierdzenie, jednak w obecnej sytuacji odczuwanie naprzemiennie błogości oraz podekscytowania nie było ani trochę zabawne. Chłopak zamarł, gdy zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że właściwie po raz pierwszy odbierał tego typu emocje od Aleca. Co prawda jego _parabatai_ nie należał do osób zbyt wylewnych, jednak Jace’owi powinno dać do myślenia, iż jego runa emanowała z reguły irytacją, gniewem bądź bólem. Sporadycznie promieniowało z niej ciepło – skierowane do bliskich osób, takich jak on czy Izzy – lecz było ono raczej przytłumione. Czegoś tak jasnego i żywego jak teraz Jace nie czuł ze strony Aleca nigdy.

– Co robi? – zapytała Clary z ciekawością.

Jace zastanawiał się nad tym samym.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział, ignorując zawód, który odmalował się na twarzy dziewczyny.

Ponownie ruszył przed siebie, jednak co kilka kroków łapał się na tym, że emocje, które nie należały do niego, coraz mocniej na niego wpływały, domagając się ujścia. Wiedział, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, a jego twarz przybierze rozmarzony wyraz; całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed podskakiwaniem i _śmianiem się_ bez powodu. Co _do cholery_ wyprawiał Alec?

O tej porze jego _parabatai_ był prawdopodobnie w Instytucie. Dlaczego miałby mieć tyle frajdy podczas wypełniania raportów? Nawet misja nie wywoływała w nim takiego poruszenia… Wtem do głowy Jace’a wdarło się wspomnienie tego, jak niedawno pojawił się kompletnie niezapowiedziany w lofcie Magnusa. Alec stojący wyjątkowo blisko Bane’a, pochylony ku niemu, obejmujący go… a później posyłający Jace’owi rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

_Och._

Młody Wayland skrzywił się lekko. Było to zdecydowanie o wiele więcej, niż chciałby kiedykolwiek wiedzieć na temat życia erotycznego swojego brata. I to jego zamierzał winić za uśmiech błąkający mu się na ustach przez całą drogę powrotną.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.06.2018 stacja Freeform anulowała serial, w związku z czym utworzył się ruch mający na celu jego reaktywację. Wszystkich, którzy jeszcze do niego nie dołączyli, zachęcam gorąco, aby to zrobić. Sprawa jest dość złożona, dlatego ważny jest każdy głos – możecie wyrazić go [TUTAJ](https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters), podpisując petycję. Do tej pory udało nam się już zebrać ponad 150000 podpisów. _Shadowhunters_ to serial, który odmienił życie wielu ludzi; mimo mankamentów jest naprawdę solidną produkcją, która walczy ze stereotypami. Wszystkie jego plusy świetnie przedstawia seria gifsetów Alice, którą możecie znaleźć [TUTAJ](http://meliorn.tumblr.com/tagged/savesh/page/2). Podsyłam również [LINK](https://www.saveshadowhunters.com/) do oficjalnej strony poświęconej akcji, są tam zebrane wszelkie informacje, wyjaśnienia, odnośniki oraz newsy… **Chodzi o to, aby było o nas głośno.**
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters  
>  #PickUpShadowhunters  
>  #NotOurLastHunt  
>  #LoveMakesUsStronger  
>  #MalecForever  
>  #ShadowhuntersLegacy


End file.
